Advantages Taken
by Sprout2012
Summary: Harry seeks aid in his coming out to the wizarding world. He hires Draco Malfoy, disguised as someone else to play his boyfriend. Harry doesn't know it is Draco. Will Draco take advantage of the situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N** Unsure of this one - guess I will just write and see where it takes me.

**Chapter One**

Harry was waiting for the allusive owner of 'Athena' to call him into her office. Athena was a place that claimed to be able to supply you with an actor, actress, escort or date, whatever you want to call it, that suited any need or occasion.

It wasn't a place that was advertised, only known amongst a select few people. Whilst Harry waited he vaguely remembered that Athena was a Greek Goddess of war and wisdom. Well that was as a good as any name for a business.

"Mr Potter you can go in now" the secretary called.

Harry was pleased that all staff were screened, vetted and made to sign a magical contract, which forbids them to discuss any employees or clients. Athena depended on secrecy. Take Harry's reason for seeking out the services, he was a famous wizard who couldn't afford to let this secret be discovered. However they have an excellent reputation and prided themselves on privacy and brilliant services.

Harry entered the large office, it was impressive but not very cosy. The owner was obviously trying to show potential clients how wealthy and sophisticated they were. Harry did panic momentarily, the witch behind the desk looked like Pansy Parkinson, but on closer inspection it wasn't her.

Harry sat in a stiff leather chair and waited to be addressed. "Mr Potter how may Athena be of service to you?" she was direct, no pleasantries.

"If I divulge that but choose not to use your services, will you still keep my visit a secret?" he asked cautiously.

"You do not have to use our services to gain confidentiality. All business and conversations are between you and me. If you decide to use our services, it will also be between the employee who is assigned to your case. I rely on trust. You need to trust in what I say, if I do something to break that trust it will ruin my reputation. Word of mouth will spread and it will ruin my business." She confidently admitted.

"Okay. Well I am gay and I have decided it is about time that I come out. I am too much of a coward to weather the storm alone. Besides some people may not believe it, so I wish to hire an actor to pretend to be my boyfriend. That way they can share the burden and the doubters would have to believe me. Seeing is believing after all."

He paused, noted that she was writing, jotting down his comments. Harry realised he didn't know her name.

"So you have any specific requirements for the actor?" she questioned.

"Um he has to be comfortable with public displays of affection. As I would require them to act as my boyfriend, so hand holding, kissing. The standard couple like things. They will need a good back story, as the press will likely pick him apart and investigate everything about him. Also I will require him to play my boyfriend for a long period of time, maybe a few months. Once everything has calmed down, we can stage a break up. Then I will be free to pursue a real relationship and I will be finally free, no longer hiding my sexuality." He finished and watched as she pulled out lots of files from her desk.

"I'm sorry I never caught your name." Harry apologetically said.

"That is because I never gave it to you. I am Primrose Parkinson." She coolly replied.

"Any relation to Pansy Parkinson?" he asked.

"Yes she is my little sister. However there is a large age gap between us, I left school just as she started. She is in her twenties and I am in my thirties. Here are the actors that fit your requirements." She handed Harry a stack of files.

"I will leave you to peruse them." She stood smiled and left Harry alone.

Harry wasn't too fussed about the look of his hired boyfriend, but if someone met his needs and was good looking, then that would be a bonus and he wouldn't complain.

He disregarded a few immediately based on their back ground and history. After some time he had whittled them down to two different actors. Primrose joined him again and asked if he had picked one.

"It is between these two." Harry replied and handed her the two reaming files.

She glanced at them, "Okay well if you don't mind me saying, I think this guy is better for you." She pushed the open file towards him.

"I could choose either, so why not. I'll hire him. Can you set up the necessary arrangements? I will meet him at my place and we can discuss my requirements then." Harry was happy that he was finally taking the steps to come out. Even if he was going to be lying and deceiving people.

They spent the remainder of the meeting filling out paper work, Harry paying a deposit and signing necessary contracts.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco had spent the last five years living in America, he gained his potions Mastership and had spent the last two years developing a new potion. He was successful but had yet to tell anyone that he succeeded.

He had decided to return to England and use the new potion to his advantage. The potion he had developed was complicated and unique. It was similar to polyjuice potion, in that you drank it and were turned into someone else in appearance and voice. However unlike polyjuice potion, you didn't take the form of someone who already existed. You didn't become a copy of someone. Instead you became a new person, that didn't exist.

The potion worked like a glamour spell, the maker of the potion decided what elements they put in the potion, therefore controlling what you would transform into, or how to disguise themselves.

He started researching into it when he wanted to disguise himself, so people didn't recognise who he was. But glamour's could be detected and polyjuice potion was restrictive. You had to have a part of the person you were turning into and you had to continuously drink the potion.

The potion he invented was just as complicated to brew, if not even more difficult than polyjuice. But the reward was worth it. Draco could transform into a complete stranger and live a normal life, shredding the shadows of war and his past that clung to him.

He could return to England with a new face, a made up history and life. No one would judge him, ignore him, and look at him with disgust. At the end of the war he had spent many nights wishing he was someone else, anyone else. Now he had his wish.

Draco knew he needed work and happened to meet Primrose Parkinson, whilst disguised as someone else. They talked and she offered him work at her agency. She had explained that her clients would hire actors to attend balls, or just for company – many different reasons.

He saw it as a way to test his potion and to earn much needed money. He had decided to work for her for a year max, whilst he got settled back in England. He would subtly see how the wizarding world had changed since his departure and see if he would be accepted if he returned as 'Draco Malfoy'.

She called him yesterday to say that she had his first assignment and to come into the office so she could explain it to him. It was still his decision whether he accepted, but he would listen to what she offered.

The potion wouldn't ware off like Polyjuice Potion, instead Draco had created another potion once drank burned the other potions ingredients out of your system and causing the transformation to cease.

It was still in the early stages and he knew with more money and time, he could smooth out the kinks and have a world famous potion on his hands. He would sell the brewing instructions, ingredients list and counter potion to the Ministry for a huge sum and maybe he could name it.

Draco drank the vial of potion and immediately felt it take effect. It was a similar sensation to taking Polyjuice, the two potions were after all similar in there outcome. Human transformation.

He glanced in the mirror and saw a man his age, his height but that was where the similarities ended. He didn't want to risk transforming into someone younger or older, he hadn't figured out how to transform into someone who was completely different. Only subtle changes like hair, eye and skin colour, facial features and body build. But he had yet to test the potion to its limits, he still needed to discover how to transform age and gender, but he wasn't that bothered at the moment. He had a way of disguising who he was.

Satisfied with the transformation Draco took a moment to get into character. He had to act like 'Cooper Mitchell', an American wizard.

He apparated to the street that the office of Athena was situated and walked the remainder of the way. Draco found the he had a natural ability at acting, he was good at displaying or concealing certain emotions and he was a good liar. He was a quick learner and had mastered the American accent, it helped that he had lived there for the last five years. But things people took for granted, the way they walked, or shook hands – he had to create a whole new way of doing this. So he wasn't in anyway similar to himself. That was easy enough as he was a cold person who used a mask. His walk was unique, Malfoy swagger he called it. He just needed to walk minus the swagger and it would be different.

Cooper was more carefree, relaxed and casual. He used simple vocabulary when talking, but he knew bigger words, he was intelligent and he was approachable and friendly.

Draco knew Primrose of course, growing up as a small child with Pansy as a close family friend, he had often seen Primrose. However she was older and rarely paid him any attention. They had met when he was disguised as Cooper and she didn't have a clue that she actually hired Draco Malfoy.

He stepped into her office.

"Ah Cooper how lovely to see you again. I think you will be pleased with this job offer, it is a long term assignment and a hefty wage to compensate." She indicated for him to take a seat.

He did and accepted the offered drink too.

"Miss Parkinson…"

"Please call me Primrose Cooper." She chided.

He smiled, "Sure sorry. What does this job involve?" He sat with one ankle crossed on the knee. He would never sit like this, but he was being Cooper now and he wasn't as uptight.

"I won't give you the clients name until you have made your decision. If you decline then I will not divulge the client's details. However if you accept I will let you know. You see he is somewhat of a celebrity in the wizarding world."

She frowned slightly, "Although I am not sure how much of a celebrity he is in America, but I'm sure you would have at least heard of him. Anyway, he has been keeping his sexual orientation a secret and now wishes to come out. He wants to hire someone to pretend to be his boyfriend in public, help smooth over the inevitable fall out."

Draco had thought of many wizards who were famous in England, but they could be famous politicians, musicians, well just about anything. Primrose hadn't given him the age of the person so it was pointless to try and guess.

"Why doesn't he come out by himself?" he asked.

She shrugged, "He said that half the populace wouldn't believe him, if he had a boyfriend then they couldn't deny what was staring them in the face. However he is single and doesn't have time to find a real boyfriend. So he's hiring one – I'm not going to complain." She sipped her coffee and waited for Cooper to speak.

"I see. So what am I meant to do?" he thought that was a bit vague of a job description.

"Just be seen with him on dates, kiss, hold hands in public, lie and convince people you are truly an item. Then once everything has calmed down, you two will split up. I cannot say the exact length of time you will be hired for, but it will be at least a couple of months. Your wage will represent the amount of work that this entails and you will be paid a large sum." She smiled, knowing this would be enough to make him accept the job.

Draco remained silent, thinking it over. He could do that, it was no stretch to kiss a man – after all he was gay. He could act the devoted boyfriend in public- it would be easy. An easy job with a hefty wage. Only one thing was bothering him, he didn't know the client's age. He had a gross image of an old pervy wizard – _Argh! I couldn't make out with an old man._

"How old is he?" he casually asked.

Primrose chuckled, "Not to worry Cooper he isn't a letchy old man. He is near your age, actually the same age I think."

_Phew. Okay I can do this._ It was the perfect opportunity to learn how the wizarding world had changed since he left, learn the new gossip and be social without risking being shunned for who he was.

"I'll take the job." He beamed.

He signed the relevant paperwork, took a magical binding oath and negotiated his wage.

Now he was sat back studying his hands out of boredom as Primrose went to get the clients name and address.

She entered with a single piece of parchment in her hands and a happy smile on her face. Draco noted that she was better looking than Pansy – but that was probably because Primrose actually smiled.

"Here you go Cooper. His details, I will owl him to say you have accepted and that you will meet him tonight at 7pm, at his house. He can go into detail with you, about what is expected of you. You will receive weekly wages, until the job is complete." She handed him the parchment.

Draco stared at it, then blinked and stared at it some more. _I'm going mad. That says Harry Potter._ He remembered that as Cooper he wouldn't be as shocked or as stunned.

_Potter's gay!_

"Harry Potter? I've only vaguely heard of him. Defeated some dark lord or something? I don't really pay attention to war, politics or other wizarding communities outside of my own hometown and my favourite quidditch team." He casually declared.

"Well in England Mr Potter is a hero, a celebrity and apparently gay. Shame, I took a fancy to him. Never mind I do not date clients anyway." She eyed him.

"You may go now. Owl me if you have any questions or problems." Her voice was firm and indicated she had other things to attend to that were more important than him.

Draco stood, said farewell and was surprised that his legs automatically took him to the apparation point. His mind was still whirling from the shock that Potter was gay, but new thoughts were cutting through the fog. _I have to pretend to be Potter's boyfriend. I have to date him. Fuck I have to kiss him!_

It was too late to back out, he signed a contract and he needed the money. _Okay you can do this. It's just a pretence, a fake relationship. _Besides Draco rationalised that Potter would treat him differently as he wasn't hiring Draco Malfoy, he was hiring someone who he had no history with, no ill feelings, life debts or malice towards.

Draco apparated home and had a relaxing bath. He didn't drink the counter potion, he would only have to transform back to Cooper before 7pm. He might as well stay transformed as Cooper, it was easier than keep changing.

Draco was thankful that he had spent the last five years in America, it helped build Coopers history and gave him confidence when pretending to be an American. He had American muggle and wizarding clothes, he knew different American phases and words that weren't common in Britain. He could play the part well.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry had received an owl from Parkinson, stating the actor had accepted the job and that he would be over at 7pm. Harry tided up, showered and cooked a simple dinner, keeping it under a preservation and warming charm.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing – that I am not making a huge mistake._

No he knew this was the right thing to do. He was fed up with witches hanging off him, mothers trying to thrust their daughters onto him at balls, offers of marriage – the lot. He was done with it – he wanted to be free to date and choose, and he wanted a man.

He had told his closest friends and family a few years back, and they had accepted his sexuality. He hadn't told them he was hiring someone to come out with. He would just pretend that he was his boyfriend to them too.

_Right ten to seven. What was his name again…that's it, Cooper Mitchel - an American._ Harry hadn't really taken in much detail, just saw the file on Cooper, and thought he would do.

Ten minutes later a knock sounded at his door. _Now or never – just do this. _ Harry took a deep steadying breath and then opened the front door. He was pleasantly surprised, Cooper was better looking than he remembered from the photo.

He had light brown hair, short and styled. Large open dark brown eyes, his facial features were handsome enough. He looked friendly and easy going. He had a huge open smile that relaxed him instantly and perfect white teeth. _Most likely whitened by magic or dentists. Hollywood white – too white. Too perfect -Not natural._

He was the same height as him, and had a firm strong build – _like an all American jock._ Harry scolded himself for such a stereotypical statement. He didn't know Cooper and he shouldn't judge him.

"Cooper I presume? Please come in. I hope you haven't eaten, I have cooked us dinner." Harry brightly announced.

"Yes Cooper Mitchell." Draco stepped into Potter's house. He had to force Draco's thoughts out of his head and replace them with Cooper's thoughts.

"Mr Potter I take it?" he added. As they walked to the kitchen.

Harry laughed, "That I am. But please call me Harry. Mr Potter is too formal and stuffy. Potter is just rude."

Harry always thought of Malfoy whenever someone called 'Potter' he couldn't help it, he was the only person he knew who could pronounce 'Potter' in so many different ways. The most memorable being as an insult and sneer, said with disgust. Harry shook his head, now was not the time to think of Malfoy. The git had ran away to America and as far as he knew was still hiding there like the coward he was.

Harry still couldn't explain why Malfoy being in a different country upset him. He spoke at his trial, returned his wand and hoped they could lay to rest their enmity and try and be friends. The git left. Left harry to wonder what could have been if he just stayed and tried.

He was never friends with Malfoy, yet he missed him. _ Now is not the time. Malfoy probably doesn't even give me a second thought. Why should I think of him?_

"Harry, I can do that. Besides if I am playing your boyfriend we need to learn to be familiar with each other. First name basis is a start." He jovially said.

Harry smiled. Cooper's smile and casual friendly tone of voice was an instant calming draught, he relaxed and showed him to the dining room.

"I was in two minds about what to cook. I wanted to cook a traditional English meal to show you what our food is like. But then I wanted to cook something American so you'd feel at home. I couldn't decide so I cooked Italian." Harry rambled.

Cooper laughed, a soft warm laugh. "Lovely." He grinned at Harry and sat down.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco thought he was handling this well. When Potter – no Harry. When Harry opened the door, he almost ran. But then he remembered that Harry was scrutinising Cooper and he wouldn't know that it was him.

Draco had seen harry at his trial, and later when he returned his wand. The look in his eyes, it was too much Draco couldn't face up to that or Harry. He wasn't ready so he ran away.

Seeing Harry again stirred up the old feelings. He hadn't imagined it, he had convinced himself whilst in America that his reaction to Harry was gratitude and admiration. He had saved him from Azkaban and had acted as if he wanted to be friends.

But looking at Harry now, he knew he had been denying what he truly felt. He was attracted to him, he felt it five years ago and still felt it now. If anything Harry had flourished, he no longer held a pained look that he had after the war. He was healthier looking and had more weight to him. He was skinny after the war, having been on the run with hardly any food and stress, it had caused him to lose weight.

He still had the frustratingly yet loveable mop of black hair, glasses and muggle clothes. Quintessential _Potter._

But he had improved with time and Draco could feel the stirrings of long buried emotions and feelings.

The food he cooked was delicious and the conversation flowed with ease and the topics discussed were interesting and stimulating. If this was a real date, Draco would have been impressed.

They retreated to the living room after dessert and made themselves comfortable. They hadn't really discussed business yet. Instead they were acting as two old friends catching up.

Harry put on some music quietly in the background and turned to face him.

"What made you come to the UK Cooper?" he sounded curious.

"Just an urge to travel. I need money to fund my next trip, one night in a bar I met Miss Parkinson and she offered to take me on. This is my first assignment." He honestly told him. Cooper was an open and honest person.

Harry nodded, "Sounds fair. I'm a flexible person….."

Draco's mind stuck on 'flexible'. He had to force himself to focus on the rest of Harry's words.

"…I have a few requirements, but if I ask you to do something you are uncomfortable with just say. Most of your job will be out in public. Behind closed doors we can drop the act and I hope we can be friends. I do not want this to be awkward." He sounded sincere.

Draco decided he was privileged to be in disguise as Cooper. He could get close to Harry, see smiles, laughs and learn things that as Draco he would never get the opportunity to see.

"Trust me I'll let you know if I am unhappy with something. But I know I am here as a hired actor, I will be professional and do what is asked of me. In private I think being friends will make the business side of it go smoother, so yes I'd like to be friends." He answered confidently and cheerfully.

Harry's eyes lit up and his smile grew. "Excellent. Right down to business. We will need to set up a diner date with my friends and family so I can tell them you're my new boyfriend and explain that I am coming out to the public. Then I think we can have a few dates in public, get photographed and let the shit hit the fan. Then I'll do an informal press conference, to confirm the rumours. Once that's done a few weeks of 'dating' and public appearances together, then we can break up."

"Sound good to you?" Harry asked nervously.

"So you plan to pretend I am your boyfriend to your friends too?" he was surprised that Harry would lie to Weasley and Granger.

Harry sighed, "I hate to lie to them. But it's just easier. One of my friends Hermione is...um well she likes to offer her opinion. If I told them the truth she would try and talk me out of it, to maybe come out alone. I can't be dealing with it. I love and respect my friends, but I need this. I need to come out and this is the only way I feel confident enough to do it."

Draco could see that Harry was struggling with his deception and betrayal of his friends.

"It's not my place to question your decisions. I'll meet your friends and play your boyfriend. Maybe after our staged break up, you can tell them the truth. Explain your reasons, they will understand if they are true friends." He reassured him.

_That is the difference between Cooper and me. I would sneer and say Harry shouldn't care what his friends thought of him._

"I think we should just play this out day to day. I'll contact you with the details of our dinner with my friends and we will deal with that first. One step at a time I think."

Draco agreed, he gave Harry his floo address and they spoke some more. Then he said good night and returned to the flat he rented under the name of -Cooper Mitchell. Draco had decided he would stay as Cooper, just in case Harry randomly floo'ed over, or fire called. He couldn't risk being caught as himself.

Draco had to laugh, all be it a little hysterically. He was going to have dinner with Weasleys' and Granger and be civil, friendly and happy about it. _My acting skills will be tested to their limit._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **A quick but huge thank you to the following people: dribblestheturtle, DarkAthene, Kigen Dawn, Shinigami-Kira-1917 and Gryffindor Rat. Thank you for review the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy the next one. Also thanks to all that are following this story.

Short chapter sorry!

**Chapter Two**

Harry contacted Cooper and informed him that he had arranged for them to meet his friends this Friday. He also suggested that Cooper come over every night until Friday, so they could get to know each other and set up a believable story on how they met. Learn things about each other that partners should know.

Draco had to remind himself that Cooper wouldn't have a clue about Harry. As himself Draco thought he knew enough.

From the nights leading up to Friday, Draco actually learnt a lot of new things about Harry. When he wasn't playing his old role of school rival, or Harry hater, he discovered he actually enjoyed Harry's company and seemed to be able to be his true self around him.

Of course Harry thought that this was Cooper's personality. In fact Draco thought it was ironic that Cooper didn't have his face, but had his true personality that he didn't show many people and he had his face but projected a fake cold person which wasn't true to his personality. It was like Draco Malfoy and Cooper Mitchell together made the true Draco. Instead he acted different as each person.

Draco knocked on Harry's door, ready to floo to Grangers from there. Harry opened and smiled at him, "Wonderful you're here. Perfect timing."

Harry stepped aside and allowed him to enter. Draco took in Harry's appearance whilst he was busy getting the wine out of the fridge. He was wearing casual clothes, but Draco guessed he was comfortable around his friends that he could wear casual clothes.

He was wearing blue boot cut jeans, a dark army green plain long sleeved t-shirt - with the sleeves pushed up, and a pair of black Converse. Draco recognised the muggle American trainers, he would be an idiot not to, after spending five years in America. Even though Harry was wearing plain and simple clothing Draco thought he looked great, the jeans and t-shirt fitted perfectly and hugged his body in all the right places.

"Converse? Is that in tribute to me?" Cooper's cheery American accent floated over to Harry.

Harry turned to face him, "Might be. Although they are comfy and I do actually own a few pairs. Not a trainer sort of guy?" Harry noted Cooper was wearing a pair of grey loafer's.

He shrugged, "I thought I'd make an effort seeing as I'm meeting your friends for the first time."

Harry grinned, "Spoken like a true boyfriend. Come on don't want to be late."

They floo'ed to Ron and Hermione's house. Stepping out into a large and stunning kitchen. Draco checked his expression, he didn't want to be caught staring open mouthed. He didn't expect Weasley and Granger to have such a nice house, well just the kitchen at the moment.

Harry whispered to him, "Had that effect on me when I first saw it. They spend most there time in the kitchen, I guess they wanted it to make a statement."

"Sure did" he chuckled. _How the hell did they afford a kitchen like this?_

Draco could smell something delicious cooking, he knew Granger would have made it from scratch herself. No way would she have a house elf.

Just then Weasley and Granger strode in, "Harry. Sorry Rose woke up and we had to read her another story before she settled. Little tyke." Ron said fondly.

Hermione smiled, "She just likes books, I can't say no when she is showing such enthusiasm."

Harry laughed at her, "A mini you then. Ron, Hermione I'd like you to meet Cooper my boyfriend." Harry gestured to his left where Copper was standing.

Ron lifted his hand in greeting, "Beer?" was all he said, already accepting him. Harry knew he was making an effort for Harry's sake.

"Yes please" Draco didn't really like beer, too common. But Cooper was common so he would make the sacrifice.

Ron handed him a beer and indicated to the dining table. They moved to sit down.

"What part of America are you from?" Hermione asked, getting into full on investigator mode. Harry hid his smile.

Ron and Hermione always thought they were discreet when they bombarded his boyfriend's with questions, but usually they would come off as intimidating. They had good intentions, just trying to figure out if his boyfriends were good enough for their friend.

Draco leaned back in his chair in a casual pose, "Boston, in the state of Massachusetts."

"Enjoy the city life?" Ron asked casually.

Draco wasn't worried about the questioning, he was telling the truth he had spent the last five years living in Boston.

"Yes and no. Like most things cities have their advantages and disadvantages. The crime rate is higher in a city and sometimes the crowds can be a hassle. But I thrive in a busy environment and enjoy the many things that are on offer in a city. Such as art galleries, theatre and great schools."

Draco could tell that he surprised the two of them. _Just speak with confidence and cheerfulness and they will be happy._

Draco hid his shock when Harry squeezed his leg, showing a sign of support in front of his friends. _Okay you expected some touching and maybe kissing. Deal with it._

The conversation continued and they ate a delicious three course meal. Draco answered the questions easily enough, especially if they concerned Coopers life in the last five years, as they were the same as his.

When Primrose started making a dossier on him, he was undecided. He didn't know whether to lie and have Coopers history completely different from his, or tell part lies part truth, or tell as near to the truth as he could.

He settled for the middle option, telling a made up family history and upbringing, then settling for the truth from the age he graduated from school. So when Draco was talking with Harry and his friends about his life, most of it was the truth.

After dessert they settled in the living room and continued talking.

"How did you meet Cooper?" Hermione asked Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Women, they love to hear how couples met. Strange."

Hermione sent a mock glare at Ron, "It is romantic and interesting. Just because our story started off on the wrong foot." She complained.

"We were eleven Hermione. I wasn't exactly Casanova at eleven. I don't think anyone at school were that confident at eleven?" Ron sulked.

Harry shook his head to disagree, "No. Malfoy was."

Draco's hands stilled in his lap. It was strange hearing Harry say his name. He thought Harry never thought of him.

"Yeah right. More like cockiness and arrogance. There is a fine line between confidence and arrogance." Hermione crisply told Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I guess. I'd say it was confidence with maybe a hint of arrogance. That can be a good combination."

Ron snorted, "Mate it was arrogance with a hint of confidence. The prat was the biggest most arrogantest bully in school."

"Arrogantest isn't a word" Hermione corrected Ron. He ignored her.

Harry frowned, "And how you treated Hermione in the beginning wasn't bullying? I'm not defending the git, he was a grade A asshole. But towards the end of school he grew up, we all did. I don't think he's like that anymore."

Draco stared at Harry, he was defending him to his friends and he honestly believed that he had changed. Draco would never have guessed and he would never have reconnected with Harry and found out. He was thankful for being in this disguise and having the opportunity to discovery the real Harry. To find out what Harry really thought of him.

Hermione shushed Harry and Ron, "Look don't get into a squabble over Malfoy. Poor Cooper has no idea what you are on about and he is excluded from the conversation." Hermione sent him an apologetic smile.

"It is ok. We had students like this Malfoy guy at our school. However I do think everyone deserves a second chance." He hoped he would get away with that, seeing as Cooper was a friendly, cheerful and forgiving type of guy.

"Exactly" Harry said beaming at Cooper.

"Well we can't give him a second chance as he ran away remember" Ron taunted.

"He didn't run away Ron. He obviously wanted to have a fresh start and didn't think he'd get that here. Can you blame him? I wish I could have escaped at times." Harry was getting irritated now.

Harry knew they should have dropped the topic of Malfoy. Even when he wasn't here he effected Harry. Yes Harry thought Malfoy ran away, but he wouldn't admit that to Ron, and he wouldn't let Ron bad mouth him. He didn't know why, he just had to stand up for him, he wasn't here to defend himself.

Hermione gave Ron a look, telling him to drop it. "How about some coffee?" she said too brightly.

Harry agreed just to get her out the room. "Ron come help me" she ordered.

"What. You're a witch aren't you." He remained firmly planted in his chair.

"I said come help me" her voice was stern.

He sighed, "Don't get married. Think they can boss you around these other halves." He joked and left the room with Hermione.

Harry sighed, "Sorry about them. They can be a bit ...intense. No more talking of things and people you don't know – I promise. I didn't mean to exclude you." Harry sincerely apologised.

Draco smiled at him, "Don't worry Harry. It's nice you are defending someone who isn't here to do it. This Malfoy guy should be thankful to you."

Harry laughed. Draco arched an eyebrow and then dropped it again. That was a trade mark mannerism for himself not Cooper.

Harry controlled his laughter, "Sorry Cooper. You don't know how funny that was as you don't know Malfoy. He should be thankful to me – good one." And Harry was laughing again.

Draco was a bit put out, he bloody well did know Malfoy. He **was** fucking Malfoy and he didn't know what Harry found so funny about what he had said.

Harry stopped laughing again, "Oh that cheered me right up. You have no idea why I was laughing and it would take too long to explain all of it. But I expect if Malfoy ever saw me again he would sneer at me, make a critical and scathing comment about my hair, clothes or sexuality and then saunter away to his ivory tower."

Draco wanted to punch Harry in the nose, but Cooper wouldn't be angry, "Like that is he. No wonder you found the idea of him being thankful funny."

Harry nodded, "I think my friends like you. You are doing a great job. Too good, when we have our staged break up, they will be stumped as to why we split up."

Draco remained silent still reeling from Harry's words. He was grateful when Granger and Weasley returned and he had them as a distraction.

After coffee they said their goodbyes and returned to Harry's.

"Do you want to stay a bit longer?" Harry casually asked as he flicked the lights on.

"No." Draco snapped, but then added, "I have a busy day tomorrow and really should get home to sleep. Thanks for a lovely evening Harry. I'll see you soon." He made sure his voice was happy and light.

Harry studied him for a moment, "Fair enough. I'll see you tomorrow evening. Night."

"Night" he responded and then floo'ed to his flat.

He cussed Harry to hell and back, and kicked the bedpost as he got changed for bed. Harry was such a confusing person. _He defended me to his friends and said some nice things, and then he laughs at the thought that I could be sincere and thankful. Saying I live in an ivory tower, like I am out of touch with reality. Cheeky bastard._ Draco wasn't sure what Harry truly thought of him and he was going to find out.

Harry changed for bed and pondered over Cooper's strange behaviour. _Well he is an actor. Who knows what his personality is really like?_

Harry decided to try and treat Cooper as a friend and someone who works for him. He didn't want to let his guard down, he was playing a role and Harry mustn't forget that.

The next evening Draco met Harry at his and they apparated to a fancy restaurant in wizarding London. Harry had told him that he wanted to be spotted and hoped that being in a restaurant where many well-known witches and wizards frequented, he would cause the reaction he wanted.

After all this was the first time he had been seen on a date with a man. Harry was planning on holding hands, kissing and all the other couple things, so the other patrons couldn't explain it away as friendship or a business meeting.

They appeared in front of a sophisticated looking building with tasteful design and façade. Harry snaked his arm around Cooper's waist and lent in to whisper, "Test number two. Ready?"

Draco liked Harry being this close and feeling his breath tingle his neck and hearing him whispering in his ear, he liked it too much. He hoped he could survive this job without doing something stupid.

"I'm ready Harry" he replied

They entered the restaurant, Harry still had his arm around Draco. He gave his name to the host and they were shown to a prime spot in the restaurant, but it was still visible to people around them.

Harry pulled out Draco's chair and a voice in his head drawled, 'bloody Potter – I'm not a girl'.

They were attracting looks and whispers already. Draco assumed that was because it was Potter – the people's hero.

Harry reached out and cupped his hand over Draco's and left it. Holding his hand as he read the wine list. The whispering definitely increased. Harry ordered some wine and said they needed more time to look at the menu.

Harry ignored the blatant stares and whispering, he wanted them to react that way. Hopefully someone has called a photographer or a reporter.

Instead Harry concentrated on Cooper. They talked, laughed and flirted. _It's all an act. Don't be a fool._ Harry had to remind himself constantly.

Draco saw a reporter lurking behind a huge plant. Draco stood, walked around to Harry and bent down really close to his ear, slinging an arm over his shoulder and hanging it down the front of his chest. "I'm going to the bathroom. Thought I'd give the reporter that's hiding something to write about." He whispered.

He straightened up, trailed his hand up Harry's chest, neck and through his hair as he walked away. Draco was certain he saw the flash of a camera.

Harry knew he was blushing, he didn't know what he was expecting. But something as flirtatious and seductive as that small gesture wasn't it. Cooper had only touched him slightly and he felt a twinge of pleasure. _Maybe it's because this is the first time a man has touched me like that in public._ Harry believed that was why he had reacted the way he did.

Draco calmed himself in the restroom, taking a few deep breaths before he went back to Harry. Harry's chest felt firm, and muscly under his shirt and his hair was sort and thick. He had an urge to run his hands through it again.

Draco closed his eyes, shut away himself and stepped out of the bathroom as Cooper Mitchell.

The rest of the meal went well, they acted like a loved up couple. Draco was unsure if Harry's laughter and smiles were genuine or whether he too was acting. Draco sometimes forgot he was acting, he was being the true Draco that even Harry didn't know. It was a harsh reminder every time Harry would say Cooper and not Draco.

_This job is turning out to be more hassle than it is worth._ Draco could see he was acting irrational, he should back off and just do the job and remember that Harry was only being nice as he was paying him and because he thinks you are someone else.

Harry was surprised that no one had approached them yet and asked impersonal question they had no right in asking.

Harry paid the bill and then interlocked his fingers with Coopers. Saying clearly and loud enough for people to hear, "Let's go back to mine"

They walked outside and came to a stop. Just before they apparated away Harry tilted his head upwards and kissed Draco. It was a soft and delicate kiss – a kiss a lover would give his boyfriend after a lovely date. Draco smiled at Harry and kissed him again – ignoring the fact that he wasn't acting right now. He really wanted to kiss Harry again.

Harry smiled against Cooper's lips. He knew they were being watched and photographed. Harry wrapped his arms around Cooper's neck and Cooper responded by wrapping his around Harry's waist. Harry pulled his face back and stared up at Cooper as they apparated back to Harry's.

Harry let Cooper go as soon as they arrived back at his. He didn't want to be any more confused than he was. He couldn't develop an attachment to Cooper, he was acting and is only being charming and good company as he is being paid to do so.

So Harry didn't invite Cooper to stay longer, "I think that went well. I expect the newspapers will be busy trying to get the story out by tomorrow. You did brilliantly, thank you." He praised.

Draco was getting messed up, he struggled to keep his three personas separate. They were all blurring together. Cooper, the Draco Harry thought he knew, and the Draco he actually was – they were all him really. Even Cooper was him, his personality just not his face. It was the kiss the messed him up, Draco knew he shouldn't have kissed him again, but Harry looked so irresistible.

"No problem just doing my job" he said, hoping the reminder would cause Harry to back off. That way Draco could get some space and deal with his attraction.

"Right of course you are. You can have tomorrow off. But Monday I am supposed to go to some boring Ministry function, I wanted to take you as my plus one. My date." Harry flatly replied. He noted the sharp reminder that Cooper was JUST doing his job, nothing more.

"Cool. See you Monday. Night." Cooper called as he vanished through the fireplace.

Draco lay awake thinking over everything. He admitted to himself that he was attracted to Harry and that he would like to see if he could actually get to know him and maybe date him for real. But he couldn't not as Cooper, not as a lie. If Harry found out he would curse Draco and never give him the opportunity for them to be more.

Draco had an idea and he gave a devilish smile. He knew exactly what he was going to do, "It's about time that Draco Malfoy made an appearance" he said out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** I am really sorry I have taken ages to update. I have been preparing for my wedding on Saturday! Yikes I'm getting married this Saturday. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Three**

Draco spent his Sunday off thinking over his plan. He was going to return to England as himself, casually bump into Harry and be pleasant and nice – hopefully taking Harry by surprise. He was also going to find out what Harry liked when he was disguised as Cooper, and use that to his advantage when he was being himself.

Monday he went to Harry's early, so he could work on their friendship. However he wasn't going to flirt, or be responsive romantically to Harry. He wanted Harry to fancy himself not Cooper. So as Cooper he would back off, fulfil the conditions of his contract but not put any extra into it. Hopefully being friendly would be enough for him to discover things about Harry that he could use to his advantage.

Harry answered the door in jeans and a white t-shirt he had on inside out and back to front.

"Cooper. You're early, sorry I wasn't expecting you. I've just got out of the shower." Harry explained.

Draco chuckled, "That would explain the t-shirt" and he indicated to Harry's top.

Harry looked down and noticed what he had done. He grinned, "I grabbed it and slung it on when I heard the door. Ops."

Harry showed Draco to the kitchen and set the kettle to boil. He pulled off his t-shirt without a second thought and turned it into the right way and put it back on correctly.

Draco's eyes fixated on Harry's body as he was concentrating on sorting his t-shirt out. Draco pressed his lips together and took in as much as he could before Harry covered himself back up. Harry had sculptured and defined muscles, with a slender physique. Draco couldn't see any fat on him, it was pure toned muscle.

"What do you do as a job? I never asked." Draco wondered if he often used his body when working.

Harry poured the hot water into the cups and replied without looking at him, "Auror for the British Ministry. I'm on holiday, go back next week."

He turned and handed Draco the hot drink.

_That explains the athletic body. _"You must take it seriously. You look as if you work out." He casually replied.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, he always struggled with talking about himself regards to looks and his body, "I need to take it seriously otherwise I put my life, my partners life and any victims life's in danger. I wouldn't want to be chasing a criminal and have to stop as I can't keep up. I work out regularly and watch what I eat. I don't diet that's a load of shite – just have a balanced and healthy meals. I have a gym in the basement."

Draco was surprised, but if you wanted a good body you had to work for it.

"I don't do it for the body I get out of it, although that's a bonus. I do it so I am physically fit, build up my stamina and push myself to my body's limits so I can do a good job." Harry was still self-conscious of his body – he'd never had much confidence.

Draco's mind went off on a tangent, imagining Harry and how he could test his stamina and push his body to its limits. Draco had lovers before that were unable to keep up, they were unfit and would get out of breath or need a break. Draco could go for hours and he would love to see how long Harry could go for.

"I don't work out, but I guess I eat healthy and have regular exercise. Just not an exercise routine or strict plan." Draco thought he'd better change the subject so Harry doesn't start thinking Cooper fancied him.

Then Draco had another brilliant idea, _I am a genius._

"My girlfriends seemed happy enough with what I had to offer. Although I am single at the moment. I guess it will stay that way until this job is done. I couldn't imagine any women being happy with me acting as someone else's boyfriend." He was careful to make sure he used the correct tone of voice and that he was casual.

Draco watched as Harry's raised his eyebrows, "You're straight. Primrose said that you were happy kissing a bloke – I assumed you were gay." He sounded taken aback.

Draco shrugged one shoulder as he moved to lean against the counter, "No I'm definitely straight. But I'm an actor, therefore I am happy to act gay. I hope that won't be an issue? I assure you I can act as your boyfriend and be convincing."

_That should do it. Even if Harry is attracted to Cooper, he would never make a move when Cooper had clearly stated he was straight._

Harry frowned slightly, "No it won't be a problem. You're clearly a competent actor. I don't think I could kiss a women now and make it believable. Even if I was being paid."

Draco snickered, "So when you say 'now' you mean you did before?"

Harry and Draco got comfy on the sofa they had a few hours before they had to get changed and go to the Ministry function.

"Yes. Well no. I didn't figure out I was gay right away, but I only kissed two girls – no three. My first kiss was wet" he screwed up his nose.

Draco looked at Harry in confusion, "Wet? Did you kiss in the rain or something?"

Harry grimaced, "No. The girl I kissed was upset and she started crying. It wasn't a reaction to my kissing might I just add. She lost – no not lost he hasn't gone missing. Her previous boyfriend had died the year before and I think she was conflicted and felt guilty for liking me." Harry explained.

Draco ran a few people through his head, he assumed Harry had only kissed the ginger bint.

"Oh poor girl" Draco absently replied as he continued running the list of girls through his head.

"Yeah Cho was a nice girl. Just a bit messed up after… well I don't like to think about." He was about to mention Cedric but Cooper wouldn't know who that was and then he would ask awkward questions about how he died. Harry didn't want to go into all of that.

"I won't pry don't worry. What about the other two girls? Just as disastrous?" Draco was intrigued and when he wanted to know something he wouldn't let it drop.

Harry sighed, "In some ways they were disastrous. Ginny, she was my first real girlfriend, my first well – my first time. But the war got in the way and we took a break and then things didn't seem to work when we finally got back together. We soon broke up for good. I had started to suspect I was at least bi. I dated another witch, from the Ministry – fellow Auror."

He shifted in his seat and sipped his drink, "We were in the training programme then. Things were okay with her I guess, but I never felt …"

He was silent a moment, "Passion I guess is the missing word. I had sex, it was nice, and I would enjoy it. But it wasn't anything extraordinary. I assumed that was how it was meant to be. But once Gemma and I spilt up, I wondered if it was my choice in partner that was making it bland."

Draco could understand what Harry was trying to say. He had partners of both genders in the past and he always found the male partners stimulated him and turned him on far better than the female ones.

"Crazy how I decided to try it with a man. I never even admitted this to Ron, but I guess it doesn't seem so bad admitting it to you."

Draco sat forwards in his seat, eager to hear what Harry had to say.

"I just happened to be watching muggle TV and fell asleep. When I woke up in the early hours of the morning, the TV was still on and a gay porn film was playing. Well let's just say I didn't switch the TV off and I discovered just how much I could get off at seeing a naked man. That weekend I went to a muggle gay club and experimented. Haven't looked back since."

Draco stared at Harry wondering how someone could change so much since school. He was confident admitting he watched porn and to an apparently straight guy.

"Sorry I grossed you out didn't I? I won't talk about my sexuality again. But I'm afraid you'll have to continue pretending to be my boyfriend, for a little while at least." Harry felt bad that Cooper had to do this, but then again he took the job knowing he had to kiss a man.

"I'm not grossed out. Just shocked at your honesty." And that was the truth.

"I must not tell lies" Harry laughed a cold lifeless sounding laugh.

Draco frowned. That was said with so many different emotions, Harry was just an enigma that Draco had to figure out.

"Anyway enough about my sex life or lack thereof. Did you see The Prophet this morning?" Draco could sense Harry didn't want to talk about his history anymore.

"No. I don't get a delivery and I haven't seen one. Do you have one?" Draco could imagine the headlines well enough.

Harry stood and leisurely strode over to the sideboard and pulled out the paper from a draw. He handed it to Draco.

"I'll just go get dressed for this function, be back in a bit." Harry smiled at him and left.

Draco unfolded the paper and it was no surprise that Harry's sexuality was front page news. The main photo was of Cooper and Harry holding hands as they left the restaurant. The other photos, of them kissing and Cooper caressing Harry's chest as he whispered in his ear were inside. The paper wouldn't want to receive complaints from parents that they had two men kissing on the front page where children could see. _Some people just liked complaining._ Draco thought.

The article itself was predictable and had quotes from the other diners at the restaurant and a few people who apparently knew Harry and suspected he was gay. They speculated who Cooper was, no one actually recognising his face, Cooper was quoted as the mystery man.

As it was the first article, there was no backlash- just an exclusive. Draco suspected once the wizarding world digested the information they would put in their opinions, and they will be divided between supporters and haters.

Harry returned wearing smart black trousers and a midnight blue shirt. It was tucked in and he wore a smart belt. At School he had always looked scruffy, his shirt hung out untucked, buttons undone and tie loose. He suited the smart look, when he tucked in his shirt Draco could admire his peachy bum better.

"Do you want to go to a pub and get a drink before the most boring night of your life? It will give the reporters something to do too." Harry grabbed his wallet, keys and wand.

Draco stood and looked down at his own attire, he thought he would go get changed before the function.

Harry was watching him, "You look perfectly acceptable Cooper. It will be a bunch of old farts discussing politics and other uninteresting things."

Harry hated these function, but he had avoided going to the last few. However this time he had agreed because he wanted to see the look on the old codgers faces as he showed up with his boyfriend.

"Okay I'll take your word for it" he nonchalantly replied.

As Cooper he could let it go. If he was here as himself he would have refused to go until he had changed and checked his hair. But he didn't want to make Harry wait around for him, so they left to a pub that was around the corner from the Ministry.

They ordered drinks and made themselves comfortable in a booth, facing one another.

"So Harry you've never been in love I take it?" Draco hoped that Harry was comfortable enough with Cooper to talk about such things.

As it happened he was. Harry snorted, "No. Never – maybe in lust or strong attraction, but never love. You?" Harry replied as he accepted his drink from the barmaid.

"Yes. With a witch from school – high school sweethearts and all that." Draco was trying to spin a tale that would be different to his situation and one that fitted Cooper.

"We loved one another, but I was foolish and told her I wanted to travel the world and see what else was available. We broke up and I've been travelling since. I think after this job is finished, I will use the money to return to America and go get my girl." He made sure he had the appropriate expression on his face.

Harry shifted in his seat, "Don't worry I won't stretch this job out. You'll be home before you know it." He smiled sweetly at Draco.

"Thank Harry I appreciate that. I didn't think I'd get so homesick and this is my first case for Athena's, but I think it will be my last." He sighed and shrugged.

"Anyway I don't want to get in a funk. So I take it from what you said earlier this um…Gemma was it? This Gemma was your version of a high school sweetheart." Draco knew full well it was, Ginny Weasley monopolised Harry's attention and time at school.

Harry took a long swig of his drink, "I guess. Ginny…"

"Oh sorry I knew it began with a G." he casually apologised.

Harry waved off his apology, "its fine. Ginny, she…..well it was a messed up relationship that should never have happened. It was only in hindsight that I realised she was completely wrong for me."

Draco listened, as Cooper he acted unaffected and seemed to just be making casual conversation. As Draco he was extremely pleased to note the strained voice and harshness as Harry spoke of the ginger harlot.

Draco smiled slyly, "So from what you and your friends were saying the other night you had a typical school life, in ways. Like the high school sweetheart, the loyal friends and even the school rival."

Harry grunted, "Yes normal in some ways, but definitely not boring."

Draco felt frustrated he mentioned a school rival hoping to gain an insight as to what Harry thought of him.

"This um what was his name, something strange?" He laughed and indicated for Harry to enlighten him.

Harry took the bait, "Draco. Yes it is a strange name, probably stranger to an American. I like it though – it's…..I don't know how to say it. His name is incredibly Draco and just suits him." Harry grinned and seemed to be thinking something.

Draco felt a warmth spread through him, Harry hadn't laughed at his name and he hadn't launched into a speech filled with hatred and bitterness at the mention of his name.

"What do you mean?" he prodded.

Harry gestured with his hands to show he was struggling to explain, "It's hard to explain when you have never met him. When someone says the name Draco you know immediately who they are referring to. It is unique, the name intrigues you and is exotic – kinda like the man himself I think." Harry shrugged one shoulder.

"Dunno really." He finished.

Draco struggled to keep the surprised look off his face. Cooper wouldn't know what Harry was talking about, as he didn't know Draco. But he was surprised, Harry spoke of him like he liked him, admired him and maybe even fancied him. That was a welcome and shocking revelation. He thought he would have to charm Harry when he returned, but maybe he wouldn't have to work too hard.

"Well from what your friends were saying he sounds like he has issues." He didn't want to seem like he was encouraging Harry, if he started praising Draco as Cooper, Harry might get suspicious.

Harry furrowed his brows, "No. Well maybe as I don't actually know him, but I'd like to think that he has the peace and answers that he needed when he moved away." Harry couldn't help the sadness in his voice, the thought of Draco moving away still hurt.

Harry still couldn't explain it, he didn't know why he was so effected by Draco leaving and his continued absence. Harry sipped his drink to try and sooth the lump in his throat.

"Sorry if I seem to be over stepping my place. But you seem a bit upset. Every time someone mentions this Draco guy moving away your whole countenance changes." He knew he was pushing his luck but he wanted to know – so badly.

Draco added, "Look I don't know this Draco fella, I won't ever meet him. I don't know your history and I will be moving back to America after this job. So what I am saying is talk to me, it's not like I can go running to him and tell him. A problem shared is a problem halved." He encouraged.

Draco leant back and casually sipped his drink whilst Harry thought about it.

"I would be nice to tell someone. I can't tell Ron or even Hermione they wouldn't understand not at first. Someone unconnected to my Hogwarts school days and the war like you, I think it would help." Harry fiddled with the salt shaker on the table, casting his eyes down.

"Go ahead I'm all ears." He coolly said.

Harry lifted his head, "I don't even know what it is myself. I can't explain it or even understand it. But when Draco left it hurt. He didn't even give me a second thought – I know we weren't friends or anything and why should he think of me. But it still hurt regardless."

Draco felt a stab of guilt, he had thought of Harry when he left. That was why he left – he couldn't face looking into those eyes that were shadowed by the war and look at him knowing he was on the opposite side of the war. The side that caused Harry to look like he had seen too much pain, sorrow and death.

"Did you ask him not to leave?" he was proud that Cooper's casual voice showed no infliction of the torment he currently felt.

From the way Harry spoke he wanted to be with Draco, he may not know it or understand it fully. Draco kicked himself for running away like a coward. They could have talked and then who knows, they could have had a relationship five years ago. However he stopped those thought, yes he ran away and maybe ruined his chance to be with Harry, but back then he was broken, damaged and not ready to commit to someone.

The war, his life, everything was all up in the air and he needed to leave England. He would never regret his time in America, he eased his suffering and got the closure he needed. Having no reminders of the pain, suffering and anything war related helped his recovery. Now five years later, he truly felt like himself for the first time in his life. He was ready to return to England and ready to face whatever this was with Harry.

Harry looked guilty too, "No I didn't ask him not to leave. I thought he would go anyway and the open rejection would hurt more. Ignorance is bliss. At least if I didn't ask I could fantasise that if I did he would have stayed and stayed for me."

Harry stared at his nails, he knew he must sound like a weird obsessed person who fancied themselves in love with Draco and expected Draco's world to revolve around him. He didn't, he wasn't in love, and he knew he could be if only Draco were here.

"Maybe I've created a different version of Draco in my head and he won't be like that really. Then I can get over this…this…..whatever this is." Harry put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. He looked thoroughly lost.

Draco panicked, he didn't want Harry questioning his feelings for him and changing his mind.

"It sounds like the two of you had always been drawn to each other, even if it was only united in spite and hatred." He offered as his opinion.

Harry laughed, "Yes I guess we have. Draco Malfoy has and always will be a part of my life. Since we were eleven he has been there, I guess that's why I felt hurt when he left. He left he suddenly and wasn't a part of my life anymore and I missed him. Strange, like why would I miss a pain in my arse? – But I do. You know he was the only person that could get under my skin, cause such reactions from me. A love hate relationship I think – I loved to hate him."

Draco's heart was beating too fast and his palms were wet – not sweaty Malfoys didn't sweat. Harry was pouring out his fears, his feeling and he longed to reach out to kiss him and reassure him. But he was disguised as Cooper and that would make things worse.

"You have no idea if he felt the same then?" Being Cooper he needed to ask casual questions, be a friend and not react.

"I doubt it. Well no he felt the same hate and spite for me, but any pleasant feelings – no I very much doubt it. Besides even if I confessed my fucked up feelings for him, he would laugh. I don't know him and I don't know how he has changed, but the Draco from School would call me inferior say as a half blood I wasn't good enough for him. That he wouldn't touch me for fear of being sick or something. Maybe he would insult my parents, my clothes, my glasses and call me Scarhead for good measure." Harry chuckled.

Draco frowned. Maybe the teenager Draco would have, but not now. No one goes through a war and come out as they were before. War changes people and it changed him for the better.

"Scarhead? Are you sure you miss him? I think you are well shot of him." He joked.

Harry seemed a bit distant, "Maybe I am well shot of him. But I don't think so. I am certain of one thing and that is I miss him. I miss his pretentious drawling voice and the way he says Potter, his imaginative and spectacular insults – he was very good at them. I haven't a clue really, if he returned I would probably panic and avoid him. But it would be nice just to see him again, to know he's okay - that he is happy and maybe I miss his pointy face and expressive eyes."

Draco smiled and then excused himself to use the restroom. He couldn't believe Harry feels this way – it was an eye opening for sure. He knew one thing, when he saw Harry again as Draco, he would have to be careful not to ruin his one chance. He took a few moments to absorb all of Harry's words, then he filed them away for later. Pulling Cooper's personality forwards marching back out to act like someone who wasn't effected by their conversation.

Draco sat back down, "Anyway enough of this mysterious Draco. Tell what type of people will be at the Ministry function."

Harry seemed relieved at the change of topic, but Draco noticed Harry was very withdrawn and most likely still thought about it at least. They discussed the boring different people who would be in attendance and then headed to the Ministry to meet them.

Harry was right, the night was boring and dragged on. But he was with Harry and he even managed to get some info on the Malfoy name and what it meant to people now.

His mother and father still corresponded with him, but it was interesting to see what the prominent figures of wizarding society really thought about them. He was surprised that many people seemed to have moved on, yes they still commented and made the odd scathing remark. But they didn't form a lynch mob and start a riot declaring all Malfoys as fair game.

After the function Harry bode goodbye to Cooper and they both apparated to their own homes. Harry had felt unsettled all day. Cooper had been a nice distraction, at one point he thought he was starting to get attracted to him. But then Cooper's confession that he was straight had put a stop to that. Then he had the stress of coming out and the article in the paper.

Admittedly the initial article wasn't too bad, it really focused on who Cooper was and how he had snagged Harry. Then Cooper had offered to be Harry's listening ear as he ranted about Draco and rambled through his mixed up feelings. It felt good to tell someone what he felt, that he missed him and maybe even liked him. But Cooper was a stranger and couldn't provide any true advice or comfort. He needed someone who knew Draco too, to be objective and help him. Harry knew he couldn't tell his friends, they wouldn't understand.

He didn't even understand. He was attracted to Draco, missed him dearly and even felt strong feelings for him – but he couldn't explain why. He just did and Hermione would say that he was attracted to the Draco Harry had created in his head and Ron would take him to St Mungos to be tested.

He knew it was absurd to like Draco so much when they had barely talked or had anything nice to say to one another in years. How can he feel this way about someone who wasn't even here? However he may be unsure what the feelings meant, but he knew that they were true feelings.

Draco wanted to appear in Harry's life as himself immediately but he knew Harry would suspect. He talks to Cooper and suddenly Draco shows up – a bit suspicious.

So he waited, he spent another two weeks as Cooper. Being Harry's friend in private and his boyfriend in public. They had been photographed on many dates and the backlash of Harry coming out was dying down, and Draco knew that he would soon be 'breaking up' with Harry.

So two weeks after their conversation where he discovered Harry's true feelings. He drank the counter potion and felt his disguise as Cooper burn out of his system. He transformed back into himself, it felt fantastic to be back.

He had spent far too long walking, talking and dressing like someone who just wasn't him. He felt comfortable as Cooper as Cooper had his true personality, but as himself he felt comfortable as he has his body and his mannerisms that made him who he was too.

He ran a bath and relaxed, he had missed his own skin and body – he was home again.

He carefully dressed in clothes that Cooper would never wear and floo'ed to the Ministry. He sauntered through the corridors, head held high and chin raised. _Oh how he had missed his Malfoy swagger. _He thought as he strutted to the lifts and smirked, upon hearing the gasps and whispers of. 'Oh that's Draco Malfoy' and 'Wonder what he's doing back?'

Draco had set up a meeting with the Minister and head of the potions division. They treated him with respect and even listened to his proposition.

At the end of the meeting he had secured a job in the Ministry's potions division and he even hinted that he was on the brink of developing a potion that would benefit the Ministry immensely. They were impressed with his qualifications and hired him without any issues. Really Draco was over qualified for the job, but considering there wasn't a job available, he would take what he could get.

After his meeting he set about his second goal of the day, accidently bumping into Potter.

He didn't have to wait long, in fact he timed it perfectly. Harry was obviously coming back from his lunch break and was walking down the corridor just as Draco rounded the corner.

Draco almost laughed, Harry glanced at him. Looked away and then snapped his head back up, blinked a few times – his eyes went impossibly wide and his mouth dropped open.

Draco sauntered towards him and stopped just in front of him.

"Potter" he drawled. Again almost laughing as Harry had confessed he liked the way Draco drawled his name.

Harry stared for a moment and then answered with, "Malfoy. W-what are you doing here?"

"That is a good question Potter. I have just successfully secured a job at the Ministry." He smiled, to show he was happy to be taking with Harry.

Harry fidgeted under Draco's friendly smile – it made him feel uneasy. Draco doesn't smile at him like that – well okay maybe he has grown up.

"Job. Here?" he asked shocked.

"Yes here. In the potions department, I have to start at the bottom. But I am ambitious and I think I can work my way to the top quickly. I just needed a job and being a potions master this was ideal." He kept his tone light and casual.

"Oh well congratulations then I guess." Harry looked Draco over quickly and then went to step away.

"Potter."

Harry stopped and looked back at him, "Yeah."

"How about a celebratory drink? To toast my new job and my return to England." Again he tried to make it sound as if he was being friendly and offering a chance at friendship.

Harry looked startled and scared.

"Um…I …"

Draco cut in, "I want to return to England and start anew. I want to rectify my past mistakes and maybe build friendships. I would appreciate your cooperation and I think a face I recognise would be good too. I feel as if this place has changed in the five years I have been gone and it would be comforting to have a familiar face around." He was being open and honest and hoped that Harry appreciated it. Before he left he would never have admitted any of that. He wouldn't even have had the confidence to ask Harry out for a drink.

Harry gaped at him, shocked at the honesty Draco was showing him. _Maybe he has changed_.

"Potter an answer before the turn of the century would be nice." He snapped. He wanted Harry to see he was still essentially Draco, the Draco that Harry said he liked. Insulting and temperamental.

Harry smiled. Draco thought it was a look of contentment – his expression practically screamed, 'Ah I missed this' and Draco knew he hadn't misjudged Harry's feelings for him.

"Well I have work until 5pm. Give me an hour or so to shower and change, then I can meet you at the Dog in the Pond? That's a pub a few buildings down from here." He suggested.

Draco nodded, "Very well. See you at 6pm Potter." With that he gracefully sauntered passed Harry and out of the ministry.

Harry returned to his office and sat at his desk for ages, staring at the wall. _Did that just happen?_

Draco Malfoy looking as gorgeous as ever. If anything he had gotten better looking, no longer looking gaunt due to stress over the war. He looked healthy and happy. He has filled out a bit. He was still the same old Draco in terms of impeccable clothing that fitted perfectly and hard on inducing features and hair.

Harry sighed. _Well seeing him again has answered one question. I Harry Potter fancy the fuck out Draco Malfoy._

Harry struggled to concentrate for the rest of the day. Luckily he had an afternoon of paperwork and organising his office. He didn't think he could cope with doing field work or starting a new case. That required all of his attention and well his attention was elsewhere.

Harry returned home later than expected but he rushed to shower and change. He didn't think Malfoy would appreciate him being late. Harry was thankful that eh and Cooper had a night off, he was supposed to be pretending to be his boyfriend after all.

_Maybe Draco's return would act as a convenient excuse for his and Coopers break up. _

Harry apparated outside the pub and noted he was only ten minutes late. He took a calming breath and pushed open the door. He spotted Malfoy immediately and headed for him. He slipped into the bench opposite Draco thankful that Draco had picked a secluded and private booth.

"Sorry I'm late Malfoy. Last minute hiccup at work and had to rush to get here." Harry hoped Draco wouldn't be angry at him, he wanted to start off on a good foot.

"No worries Harry. I know the world doesn't revolve around me. I spent the ten minutes studying the drinks menu – quite the expert now." He sent Harry a charming smile.

Harry stared and gaped.

"It is okay if I call you Harry?" Draco leaned forwards and met Harry's gaze.

Harry gulped, "Y-yes." Was all he could get his dry throat and mouth to say.

"Excellent. I recommend the Blue Lagoon cocktail – sounds delicious." He continued on ignoring Harry's obvious shock at Draco saying his first name.

Harry nodded, "Sure. The Blue thingy sounds good." He answered.

Draco chuckled and gracefully stood. He went to the bar and casually lent over it to talk to the barmaid – knowing full well his ass was facing Harry and on display in his tight fitting trousers.

Harry followed the sway of Malfoy – no Draco, of Draco's hips. He even took a moment to admire his delectable looking ass in his tight trousers as he lent over the bar. Then he snapped his head back to the table. The public thought he has a boyfriend, he couldn't be caught ogling Draco's ass and he didn't want Draco catching him staring either.

Draco returned with two blue drinks and handed one to Harry. From the look of the faint blush on Harry's face he had taken the opportunity to admire the view.

Harry sipped at the cocktail, "Oh I actually like this. Appears your studying of the drinks menu paid off." He complimented.

Draco sipped his drink, "Mmm yes I think you're right. Maybe we can work our way through them and we can discover which cocktail is the best." He half joked, but was serious too.

Harry chastised himself, Draco saying cocktail and his heart rate had jumped. Just because Draco had said cock.

"Maybe only a few though. I have work tomorrow." He sensibly warned Draco.

"Deal. Here's to a new job, a new life and hopefully new friendships." He raised his glass and toasted.

Harry raised his own glass and clinked it against Draco's, "To second chances." He declared.

Draco grinned and busied himself with his drink. Harry had said to Ron and Hermione, when he was being Cooper that Draco deserved a second chance.

Harry chose the next cocktail, a Brass Monkey. Harry didn't like it much – he didn't like rum really. The conversation flowed and Harry found he was relaxed and comfortable in Draco's company. They obviously avoid any issues that would ruin the atmosphere, but they still had plenty to talk about.

As they consumed more alcohol the cocktail choices got more ludicrous. Harry had seen the ruder named ones, but avoided them. Now he was too tipsy to even care. Harry had just ordered them a cocktail called, between the sheets.

Harry laughed and handed it to Draco, "Here" he almost spilt it in his lap but Draco gripped the glass and saved himself from a wet lap.

Draco sipped it and then seductively said, "I think I enjoy my time between the sheets"

Harry's drunken muddled mind instantly picked up on the meaning.

"I enjoy being between the sheets too. However I preferred sex on the beach." He joked.

Draco laughed, "Yes that was nice. I like sex on the beach – bit sandy." He informed Harry.

"What you actually had real sex on a beach?" Harry blurted.

Draco nodded, "Yes. Bloody annoying really. Need a big blanket so you don't touch sand. Sand sticks to lube – makes it gritty." He scrunched up his nose.

Harry choked on his drink, trying but failing to deal with the images of Draco naked on a beach.

"Why Potter I'd say you are blushing. Not a prude are you?" he teased.

"No. Just not had the opportunity to move my sexual activities to the outdoors. Having only just come out, I haven't been able to be public about my sex life." He defended.

Draco grinned, "Maybe it is about time you experienced outdoor sex. So do you have a partner?" Draco questioned, knowing full well what the answer was.

Harry played with the cocktail stirrer in his drink, "Um yes I guess." He answered.

Draco frowned, playing the innocent card, "What do you mean you guess?"

Harry sighed, "I have a boyfriend Cooper. But things aren't going well and I think he wants to return to America. I won't go with him, so that kind of puts a stop to it." He explained, He hated lying to Draco, but the public thought he was with Cooper and they had photos to prove it.

"Why not try a long distance thing? We're wizards you can visit a different country easily enough." Draco pushed.

Harry glared at him, "Oh like you did? You buggered off to another country. If it was so easy to visit why didn't you?" he snapped. His frustration at Draco for staying away for five years seeping through. His filter had been removed by the copious amount of alcohol.

Draco raised his eyebrows, shocked by Harry's outburst.

"I didn't think I'd be missed or welcomed back for that matter." He firmly replied, he wasn't excusing his behaviour. He did honestly think that.

Harry looked into Draco face, "Well you were." He softly said.

Being inebriated didn't help Draco, his usually quick mind was idled.

"I was what?" he confusingly asked an embarrassed Harry.

"Missed." He blurted, continuing he said, "You were missed Draco. I missed you. I missed you every day for the last five years." He admitted in a rush.

Draco was struck dumb, he couldn't form words. He hadn't come here tonight to get Harry to confess anything. It seems Harry spilled all his secrets when pissed.

"You did? Everyday?" He queried wanting clarification. _Surly Harry doesn't feel this strongly about me. _

"I did. Every day I would wonder if I asked you to stay for me, would you have. I wonder what you were doing and who you were with. I worried that something might have happened and I would never know. I know its crazy – I'm sorry. I've got to go. Nice seeing you again Draco." Harry was mortified that he had just said all that.

Harry was out of the pub before Draco could register he had left. He stumbled out and just caught the sight of Harry apparating drunkenly home. He wanted to go after him, but Draco shouldn't know where he lived. Cooper did but not Draco.

Draco was scolding Harry for apparating whilst dunk, then the next moment he did the same. He didn't see the flaw in his argument – he was drunk after all. He fell onto his sofa and passed out, Harry's confession forgotten for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Last chapter - Just an epilogue/closing chapter left.

**Chapter Four**

Draco woke feeling happy. Harry had admitted he missed him and from the way he sounded he missed him a lot. He knew he would have to go careful as Harry would most likely retreat and avoid him, he would be embarrassed that he had drunkenly confessed his feelings.

Draco turned into Cooper and hoped that Harry would decide to stage their break up soon. After showering and dressing, he apparated to Harry's.

Harry took a long time to answer, when he did he was wearing low riding pyjama bottoms and nothing else. His hair was a mess and he was rubbing his eyes.

"Cooper?" Harry frowned.

"Did we have a meeting today?" Harry yawned and winced.

"No. I thought we could at least discuss how we are going to break up. May I come in? You seem tired, I can go." Cooper kindly offered.

Harry stretched and Draco watched as his body flexed, luckily Harry was busy shuffling towards the kitchen. "No you're here now. You might as well come in. Coffee?"

"Yes please. Heavy night with Ron?" Cooper innocently asked. Draco knew full well why Harry was so tired.

Harry started making coffee and drank a hangover potion, "No not Ron. You remember that bloke I mentioned. The one with the weird name and who I couldn't explain my feelings for – well he's back. He's returned to England and we went for a drink to celebrate his new job." Harry explained.

"Oh well isn't that good. You did say you missed him." He made sure he sounded confused.

"Hmm I did say that. Well I may have drank too many rudely named cocktails and blurted that I missed him and maybe made a fool of myself." Harry sighed and gulped his coffee, burning his tongue slightly.

"I see. What did he do?" He continued questioning.

Harry sighed, "I have no idea. I left pretty sharpish. Before he could laugh his expensive socks off."

Draco frowned, "Well if you didn't hang around how do you know this Draco dude would react that way?"

Harry slumped forwards and rested his head in his hand, "I don't, but it's a pretty safe bet. There are too many factors, I don't know if he gay, if he is am I his type and well our whole fucked up history. I suspect he would rather chose a companion that is less hassle."

"Why don't you talk to him? Find out these things." Cooper suggested helpfully.

Harry scrunched up his nose, "No way. After blurting that rubbish and then legging it – way too embarrassing. I'll avoid him. If he approaches me I'll talk to him, I'm not going to be rude."

Draco wanted to press Harry further but as Cooper he would drop it.

"Fair enough. So when do you want to break up? Also what story do you want to spin?" He casually slouched in his chair.

"My brain hurts I can't think straight – no pun intended. I'm going to take a quick shower and then we will attempt to think of something." Harry slouched out of the kitchen.

Draco was tempted to peek into Harry's room, maybe he catch a glimpse of him naked. However he stayed put, he couldn't afford for Harry to catch him watching as Cooper.

Then he had another brilliant idea. It would be mental and he would look like an idiot, but he'd do it. He went to Harry's front door knocked, called out in Cooper's voice, "I'll get it Harry."

Then he changed his voice back to his own and then back to Coopers, so Harry would hear Draco having a conversation with Cooper.

When Harry returned fifteen minutes later, he was dressed but had wet hair.

"Why don't you ever spell your hair dry?" He blurted. It was damn well distracting seeing it all wet and sexy.

Harry grinned, "Bloody hair is uncooperative. Spelling it dry makes it worse, so I let it dry naturally. Was that the door I heard? Also was it Draco?" He sounded puzzled.

Adding, "I didn't think he knew where I lived."

Cooper shrugged, "Dude said he found it out. Yes it was that Draco guy. He asked for you and I said you were in the shower. I wasn't sure how much you told him about our situation so I introduced myself as your boyfriend. He said he call around another time, he just wanted to check you were alright after apparating home drunk. He said he'll see you at work next week and left."

Harry gave a small smile. Draco had taken the time to find out where he lived and to stop by to check he was okay. Maybe Draco did value their new friendship and wasn't put off by Harry's outburst or 'boyfriend'.

Harry felt a lot better after his shower and Draco's visit. Even if he didn't see him, it was comforting to know he had stop by.

"I think we should just break up mutually and amicably. What do you think?" Cooper asked.

Harry thought about it, "Yeah that sounds good. Maybe just say you wanted to return to America and we broke up as we didn't want a long distance relationship. We've only been dating a short while, it isn't unreasonable to finish over something like that."

"Do you want me to say goodbye to your friends? Maybe we can have a farewell dinner for me. We can both explain that I'm leaving and that we decided to end things. They might leave you alone then and not pester you about the break up." He wanted Cooper just disappear out of Harry's life with ease and leaving behind no ill will. He may be forgotten easily then.

Harry did feel guilty about lying to his friends, "No. I think we should tell them that it is fake relationship and that you are returning to America so we are staging a fake break up." Harry dreaded it but they deserved to know the truth.

Draco nodded, trust Harry to be so honest. He'd do it though, for Harry.

So that evening they stepped out into the Weasley/Granger household and greeted Harry's two best friends.

Harry looked around nervously at his friends, "Um right so I have a confession to make."

Ron frowned, "Please no more confessions. Your last confession was your sexuality, my nerves can't take anymore." Ron joked.

Harry kicked him, "Prat. I'm being serious. Um Cooper isn't what I said he was. He is um …we are….he's not my actual boyfriend." He admitted.

Ron looked puzzled and blurted, "What?"

Hermione looked thoughtful, "I think Ron means, what do you mean he isn't your actual boyfriend?"

Harry knew he was in for a lecture might as well get it over with.

"I was fed up with hiding my sexuality from the wizarding world. So I hired Cooper. He's an actor and agreed to play my boyfriend so I could come out. Now that's done, he wants to return to America. So we're staging a fake break up." Harry was a bit embarrassed to admit he paid someone to be his boyfriend. But he hadn't slept with Cooper so it wasn't too bad.

Hermione seemed shocked, "Harry why did you do that? If the press find out they will have a field day." She scolded.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "I didn't have time to find a real boyfriend." He snapped.

"You could have come out on your own as a single gay man." She retorted.

"I could have, but I didn't. I could have kept it from you and you wouldn't have been any the wiser. But I wanted to tell you two the truth, you're my friends." He hoped playing the friend card would appease her for now.

Ron shrugged, "Bit drastic mate but whatever. It worked and you're happy so I'm alright with it."

Hermione shook her head at Ron and his quick acceptance, "Fine I can understand why you did it. But it's a moot point considering you've already done it."

She looked at Cooper, "How do we know you won't sell your story?" she demanded.

Draco held up his hands, "Whoa calm down. For one in America the name Harry Potter isn't as famous. Secondly I have a girl back home that I hope will take me back, I don't want her knowing I was paid to be someone's boyfriend, looks a bit dodgy. Finally the company I work for made me sign a contract that forbids me to speak of our time together."

Hermione relaxed at that. "Right that's good. So when are you leaving?" she prodded.

Cooper looked to Harry, "Depends on Harry."

Harry smiled, "You can book a ticket this week if you want. I can release a press statement saying we broke up and you returned to America."

Draco grinned, that meant Cooper Mitchell will be gone and he could be Draco Malfoy. He could start a new life and hopefully become a part of Harry's life.

"Thank you Harry. Do you mind if I go home to pack and arrange a portkey?" he made sure he sounded excited, Cooper would be ecstatic that he was going home.

Harry chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Sure. Come by mine tomorrow so I can say bye yeah."

Draco nodded. Said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and floo'ed to his flat.

Ron grinned at Harry and Harry felt uneasy, "What Ron?"

"I heard from Shane that you were with a certain blond last night and you were drunk as a skunk or something." Ron playfully teased.

Harry groaned, "Shit. If Shane knows half the Ministry will know now. Yes I was inebriated and my drinking partner was Draco Malfoy."

Ron nodded, "So need I ask why you were drinking with him in the first place? Because Shane said you were clearly checking out his arse. I told him you wouldn't not when you had a boyfriend. But considering the whole boyfriend thing was a lie, it is safe to assume you were indeed checking out his arse." He smugly said.

Harry looked dejected, "I didn't think my staring was that obvious. Fuck! You're not grossed out that I was checking out Malfoy?" Harry asked Ron.

Hermione had left to go check on the kids and had missed the whole Draco conversation.

Ron sighed, "Well it is weird but I guess you could do worse. He probably won't even acknowledge me though, but if you start dating I guess I can give him a chance. After the other day when we spoke about Draco, Hermione lectured me and I realised you were right he deserves a second chance."

Harry beamed at him, "Who are you and what have you done with Ron Weasley." He teased.

Ron returned his kick and uttered Harry's earlier sentiments, "Prat."

"So you actually fancy the ferret then?" Ron genuinely wondered.

Harry had never really admitted it to anyone but Cooper. "Yes I think I do. I think I ruined my chances though."

Harry relayed his previous night's antics and his confession to Draco.

Ron winced, "I feel for you mate. But if Malfoy visited you this morning he obviously isn't put off. When you go to work Monday, take him a gift for his office or summit and subtly tell him Cooper is out the picture."

Harry stared in shock, "That is actually some good advice Ron."

Hermione returned and smiled at them, "It's been known to happen. Sorry Harry we have to go out soon. Rose and Hugo have a play date with some muggle friends and Ron is driving them. He hasn't really gone out enough in the car, so I'm supervising him."

Harry stood and hugged her, "No worries. I have a gift to go buy anyway. Cheers Ron. Fill Mione in will ya."

Ron held up his hand as a goodbye and Harry floo'ed to Diagon Alley. _What the hell do you but as an office warming gift? It's not like a house warming gift._

Harry had no idea and in the end filled a box with various things. He wrote across the box, 'Starter kit – for work'. The box had a large cup, for Draco to keep on his desk. The Ministry's kitchen was always busy and the mugs were always dirty. It was easier to have your own and clean it yourself. Harry suspected Draco would need coffee to function through a working day. He also put in some ink, quills, parchment, some sweets and a plant to put on his desk.

Satisfied Harry had an early night still feeling a bit rough from his drink the night before. The next day was Sunday and he met with Cooper. He thanked him, wished him good luck with his ex-girlfriend and said goodbye.

Then Harry went to Athena's and met with Primrose. He settled up his bill and thanked her for her excellent service. In the evening Harry penned a statement and sent it to The Daily Prophet, knowing they would publish it. It was a standard statement explaining his break up with Cooper.

Harry was actually excited to see Draco tomorrow. He knew his gift was cheesy and Draco might think it was stupid, but it was an ice breaker and would give Harry the opportunity to talk with him again.

Harry woke early the next day, showered and spent longer than normal trying to make himself look presentable. He floo'ed to work and left his things in his own office and then headed to the potions department.

It was early but Draco would be on time for his first day. Harry wasn't sure what office was Draco's, all the potions masters had individual offices and then they shared labs. However there weren't many potion masters employed by the Ministry and it didn't take long for Harry to find the correct office.

Harry knocked and he heard the cool casual voice of Draco call out.

"Come in."

When Harry entered Draco smiled at him.

"Harry, what a lovely surprise." Harry couldn't help but return Draco's smile, Draco did genuinely seem happy to see him.

"I wanted to wish you luck on your first day. I um got you a welcome to The Ministry gift." Harry blushed and enlarged the box.

Draco watched as Harry handed over an ordinary box. He accepted it and stared at it.

"Don't worry it won't bite. Go on open it." Harry prompted.

Draco put the box on his desk and pulled back the flaps on the box. He smiled as he looked at the contents. He pulled out a mug and coaster, a plant, stationary and sweets.

"Brilliant. Thanks Harry this is great." He had never been so happy to receive such mundane gifts before.

But Harry had thought of him and had purchased these gifts with the idea of making his working day more pleasant and that made Draco very happy.

He carefully placed his plant on his desk and then arranged his stationary. Keeping the cup in his hand he said.

"Care to show me where I can get a coffee?"

Harry grinned, he knew Draco would be a coffee guy.

"What?" he asked.

"I just guessed you'd be a coffee drinker. Bet you take it black – strong." Harry replied.

Draco gaped at him "I do actually. Let me guess you drink it milky with a gazillion sugars."

Harry was stunned, "I do."

Draco laughed and walked out his office. Each floor had a small kitchenette that the workers on that level could get a drink and snacks. The Ministry also had a huge cafeteria where staff and visitors could get hot food, but that was on the other side of the building.

After they made their drinks and returned to Draco's office. Harry settled in a chair opposite Draco, who was sat behind his desk.

"Think you can handle working here?" Harry casually asked, he wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"Yes. I might struggle as I am over qualified for this particular job, but it was all they could offer me. So I'd probably be bored and have free time; I might come pester you occasionally." He eyed Harry over his cup.

Harry smiled, "I'd like that."

Draco knew they were being flirty, "What about this boyfriend of yours? Would he get jealous of your male work colleagues?"

Harry grinned, Draco had given hm the perfect opportunity to let it slip that Cooper and he were no longer an item.

"About that. Well we broke up. He is probably in America as we speak." He watched Draco for a moment and added, "I'm a single man now. Might need to buy a pet or something for company." He dramatically suggested.

"Very lonely being on your own." He pouted and gave Draco the sad eyes.

Draco raised his chin, "I'm an only child I'm used to being on my own." Knowing what Harry was up to and playing hard to get.

Harry pouted some more. Draco laughed and continued, "Maybe I can come over tonight and keep you company. Help keep the loneliness at bay."

Harry stopped pouting instantly and beamed, "Why Draco what a lovey thing to suggest. Thank you I'd appreciate that. See you at 7pm – bring wine."

Harry stood and approached the door, "I'd better go and actually do my job. Before I get us both fired." He left feeling pleased at how well that went.

Draco first day went by in a mad rush and every time he glanced at the plant on his desk, used his mug and stationary that Harry gave him, he smiled and would think of Harry.

Draco was exhausted when he returned home, but he dragged his tired body to the shower and got ready to go to Harry's. No matter how tired he was there was no way he was cancelling.

Harry answered the door and sent Draco a magnificent smile, the likes of which Cooper was never privileged to see. Draco felt his insides flutter and he walked into Harry's with anticipation.

"Welcome to my place. It isn't huge, but it's good for me. Come I'll show you the kitchen." Harry led them through to the kitchen. Of course Draco knew where it was but he couldn't admit that. Not yet.

"I made us a simple dinner - pasta carbonara. Harry sat at the small kitchen table and indicated for Draco to join him."

Draco sat smoothly in his seat and handed over the wine that Harry demanded he bring.

"Oh right wine." Harry non verbally and wandlessly summoned two wine glasses and poured them a glass each.

Draco was impressed, non-verbal magic and without a wand was remarkable. Harry wasn't even trying to show off, he just naturally took his abilities for granted and didn't realise how powerful he was.

"Do you do that often? The non-verbal wandless magic." Draco asked as he sipped his wine.

Harry thought for a moment, "I guess. A lot of the time I do it without even registering what I have done. Comes in handy though." He casually answered.

Draco could imagine quite easily the different situations where that would be useful. Not all of them were clean thoughts either.

Harry must have read the look on his face well, because he smirked, "Yes indeed my thoughts exactly."

Draco sent Harry a seductive smile, "What sort of things can you do?" he flirtatiously asked.

Harry tapped his index finger against his lips for a moment in mock thought. The next moment Draco felt his arms being pulled behind the chair and some robes binding his wrists.

Harry grinned, "I can do that."

Draco was stunned, not only was that a brilliant piece of wandless magic, it was fucking hot.

"Wow." Draco breathed out.

Harry rarely used his ability, not wanting to frighten his partners away. Besides he rarely lost control of his magic, but his magic seemed to flare and increase in strength around Draco. It probably helped that Draco looked aroused and not frightened.

Harry removed the ropes and Draco pulled his arms free.

"That was ….it was…" Draco struggled to explain what he was feeling.

Just knowing all that magic, power and passion was in Harry was a huge turn on.

"What else?" Draco gave up on his previous sentence.

Harry concentrated on Draco's chair and it started to travel along the floor and over to Harry. Draco was still sat on it. Harry made it stop in front of him and he looked at Draco and huskily said,

"It brings me the things that I want, that I desire. I summoned you over to me."

Draco held in a moan, "Are you saying you want and desire me?"

"That is exactly what I am saying." Harry sat forwards in his chair and kissed Draco firmly on the lips.

Draco's legs were in an uncomfortable position, as Harry had dragged the chair he was on really close to him, and there was hardly any room between the two chairs for his legs. He ignored the awkward position and returned Harry's kiss.

Draco thought he should really protest a bit more considering as far as Harry thought, Draco thought Harry had just broken up with someone. But Draco didn't care, he was finally kissing him and feeling his hands caress him.

Harry pulled away and looked apologetically at Draco, "Sorry. I kind of jumped on you. I'm sure this is going too fast for you, I should slow down." He didn't want Draco to think he was only after one thing.

Harry had missed Draco an awful lot and he was very happy that he was back and he couldn't keep himself from reaching out touching and kissing. Harry had to remind himself that he may have missed Draco, but Draco probably hadn't given him a second thought.

Harry knew he was an intense person. Everything he does or says, he tends to put the full force of his heart and soul behind it. Meaning that every aspect of his life is filled with passion and intensity, burning just below the smooth surface, plainly obvious to anyone who wishes to look closely.

Over the last few years he had begun to realise that such intensity can be rather intimidating to a great deal of people. He hoped that Draco wasn't one of them. He never seemed to shy away from intense, passionate and powerful people. In fact Draco seemed to be drawn to those types.

Draco looked into the smouldering fire in Harry's eyes and he didn't want to back away. Instead of backing away, he looked within himself, found the strength to face both what he saw in Harry's eyes and face what it may evoke from his own heart and soul. _After all, that is what attracts you to me, as well as what attracts me to you. Our courage, passion and intensity._ Draco thought.

Draco fixed him with an intense look of his own, passion flaring in his eyes and arousal evident.

"Did I ask you to slow down? No I didn't. I think Harry you have finally found a wizard that can handle you – the real you. Intense passion and powerful magic included." He knew he would thrive off of Harry's personality and magic. They were very compatible.

Harry shivered as he listen to Draco's words spoken with such conviction. Harry stood and Draco mirrored his action. They took one last look at each other, then they were kissing again, it was frantic, hot and heavy. They were stumbling through Harry's living room towards his bedroom, kissing and undressing each other as they went.

They were naked in record speed time, they were longing to have sex, to have intense, fast and wild sex. No foreplay. Harry didn't ask what Draco preferred he just cast a non-verbal spell, he was prepared and ready instantly.

"Draco fuck me now!" Harry demanded.

The desire to have sex had hit them both at the same time. They wanted the kind of sex that demands instant satisfaction without foreplay; wanting rapid pleasure, fast action, and powerful orgasms.

"Harry," Draco moaned out.

Harry looked around, his bed was too low. He spotted his desk in the corner and walked over to lie on it, back against the cold wood. Making sure his ass was right on the edge. The desk was perfect height and it more or less made Harry be at the height of Draco's crotch.

Draco followed him and stood between Harry's thighs. He remained standing, he took hold of Harry's ankles pushing his legs back lightly. He released an ankle, so he could use his hand to guide himself into Harry.

He pushed into the tight heat and managed to push all the way in. This position was brilliant for deep penetration. Draco began moving, using long, slow and deep thrusts. Occasionally pulling all the way out and pushing back in.

Draco knew he wouldn't last long, Harry felt too good. He hadn't had sex for a long time and he lost control. He fucked Harry hard and fast, screaming out as he came spectacularly inside of Harry. His legs felt weak and wobbly, he was out of breathe and coming down from his intense orgasm.

He was aware however that Harry had barley any time to get used to the rhythm, to adjust and enjoy it. Draco had finished too quickly. So he pulled out, knelt between Harry's legs and sucked him to completion.

Afterwards Draco felt awful, "Sorry I couldn't stop my climax, and it just hit me. I know that wasn't the best first time for you. The next time I'll make it up to you."

Harry sat up on the desk, wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and ran his hands all over him.

"It was perfect. Don't apologise. Besides we have the whole of our future together to get the perfect rhythm and be in sync with one another. I'm looking forward to the day that we come at the same time – that will be intense." Harry pulled him into a kiss before he could argue.

End Note - In the next chapter Harry discovers Draco was Copper all along! Oh dear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Chapter – Two years later**

Harry had sold his small flat and had moved into a bigger house with Draco. Things were great, they had been together for two years with only a few arguments. Mainly about petty things. Draco had managed to be promoted and was now head of the potions department, replacing the last wizard who retired.

To Harry's surprise, Ron and Hermione gave Draco a decent chance, Draco didn't mess it up and they now got on very well. They were extremely happy as a couple, both worked well together, sexually, emotionally and even as friends. They fitted perfectly together.

Harry walked into the huge bathroom that Draco insisted on having. Harry had to admit it was amazing. Draco was lounging in the bath, just relaxing before he showered.

"You are strange. You are the only person I know to have a bath and then shower." Harry teased him, sitting on the edge of the bath.

Draco flicked some water at him, "I've told you why. When you bathe, you're sat in your own dirty water. A shower washes that grime off of me afterwards."

Harry splashed him back, "I thought you liked being dirty." Wiggling his eyebrows for added affect.

Draco snaked his arm around Harry waist and pulled him into the bath tub. It was a large tub, easily big enough to fit two.

"Draco you git. My clothes are soaked." Harry complained.

Draco smirked, picked up his wand and vanished Harry's clothes, "There you go problem sorted."

Harry couldn't be mad at him, not when Draco made it up to him. After they made love in the bath, Draco showered and they dressed to meet Ron and Hermione.

"I never got a fancy diner when I was promoted." Harry whined.

"Yes that's because Ron was gutted it wasn't him. He's over it now. Besides I think a lovely meal out isn't your idea of celebrating. We celebrated just fine, all over the house." He saucily said.

Harry remembered, they had to repair many items as they enthusiastically had sex in various positions and places in the house.

Harry grinned, "Best way to celebrate. If you're lucky we can have celebratory sex later."

Draco laughed, "If I'm lucky – I know I will get lucky. Come on we're running late."

Hermione had chosen a wonderful restaurant, with a private corner for their table.

They were half way through the meal and all had been drinking freely.

"So what exactly have you done to achieve your new job?" Ron asked Draco.

"I have finally completed a working progress. I have invented a new potion, similar to polyjuice potion. The drinker can turn into a new person, but not be limited by having to secure parts of another person to transform. Also it doesn't wear off, you have to drink a counter potion to end the effects. It is a very complicated potion and will not be made know to the public, for various reasons. But the Ministry will find it very useful, in fact I'm sure the Aurors will be given training on it soon." Draco proudly confessed.

Hermione frowned, "How long have you been working on it?"

Draco answered honestly without thinking, "Years. When I was in America, I studied at a top Boston Potions Academy and basically spent the last seven years trying to complete it. It's been useable for a few years now, but I've only just finalised components. Before I could only change into a male, similar age to myself. I was my own test subject you see."

All three of them were watching him with strange expressions.

"What? It's remarkable the drinker can change into any age and gender now, as well as changing their looks." He thought it was a breakthrough that will change the wizarding world and go down in history.

Hermione tactfully asked, "So you tested it before you told the Ministry about it. You could have been disguised and in England all along?"

Draco frowned, "Yes I tested it before the Ministry but only when it had its limited use. I was in America for five years, I wasn't here all along." He protested.

Ron lent forwards, "Funny that because about two years ago Mione and I thought one of Harry's boyfriends were suspicious. We didn't know he was a pretend boyfriend, and we looked him up. We couldn't find a proper record of him. Strange don't you think?"

Before Draco could confess Ron added, "You see he was your age, lived in Boston and even worked with potions. In fact I remember that he was quick to leave as soon as you showed up."

Harry was glaring at Ron and Draco. Ron for investigating one of his boyfriends, meaning he probably did it with all of them, and for not telling him Cooper was dodgy. And glaring at Draco because it did seem suspicious. Draco also looked like he'd been caught out.

"I can explain." Was all he said.

Harry clamped his mouth shut and kept his magic in check. "Excuse me Ron, Hermione I have to leave early. I have some packing to do." He stood.

Draco grabbed his wrist, "Harry? You can't leave I can explain."

Harry laughed, "It will be your things I am packing Draco." With that he pulled his wrist free and walked briskly to the apparation point.

Draco sighed, "Fucking hell. I knew I should have told him."

Hermione spoke up, "Then why didn't you?" She was mad at Draco, but she had come to like him and would listen to what he had to say.

"I knew he wouldn't even consider going out with me and we are so perfect for each other. It wasn't like we actually dated when I was disgusted. I feel awful. I can explain, but I will later. I need to go after him." Draco stood chucked some money on the table and went after Harry.

Thankfully Harry hadn't changed the wards, so Draco could still apparate to their home.

He found Harry throwing his clothes into a suitcase.

"Harry."

A shoe flew across the room and just missed his head.

"Please Harry let me explain." Draco pleaded.

"Let's get a few things out there first shall we. Were you Cooper Mitchell?" Harry demanded, anger and disgust rolling off him.

Draco sighed, "Yes."

"That's all I need to know. You made a fool out of me. I confessed so many things to you, thinking it was Cooper. Things I may not have told you if I knew it was you. I admitted how much I liked you and you know, how humiliating it is for me when I think back to the conversations I had with Cooper. Why didn't you tell me?" Harry steadily grew more frustrated.

Draco stayed in the doorway not risking approaching Harry just yet.

"Okay I discovered the potion and I saw it as a way to return to England, without having the fact that I was me hanging over me. I was disguised as Cooper when Primrose approached me and offered me work. I had no idea, I didn't intend to target you personally."

Draco watched as Harry started collecting all the gifts that Draco had given Harry and throwing them in the suitcase too.

"She said she had a job for me and I needed the money badly. She didn't tell me who the client was until I had agreed to take the job. Because if I declined I could risk telling. She had no idea I wasn't who I said I was. Then I found out it was you, but I'd signed the contract."

He winced as Harry pulled off his ring Draco had given him for their two year anniversary. He chucked it in the suitcase.

"Harry…"

Harry went for Draco's jugular and said, "I think we need some time away from each other. I'd like you to leave."

He carried on grabbing random things that were Draco's or what Draco had gifted to him.

"They were gifts I don't want them back. They belong to you." He lamely protested, shocked at what was happening.

"I don't want them. Sell them." He coldly said.

Draco frowned, "Look I know what I did was wrong, not telling you and all. No need to be a bastard Harry. I love you and you are saying some hurtful things. Keep the gifts, you don't have to look at them. Just put them in the attic or something, but please keep them. Don't throw them back in my face. They were given to you out of love, don't make them into something to hate."

Harry glared at him but picked the ring back out. He didn't put it back on, but he placed it on his bed side table.

"I do love you. Very much. More than I have ever loved anything ever. I don't want to lose you Harry. Can we talk this through and try to make it work. I don't want to throw away the last two years because of a stupid mistake I made before I loved you." He stepped into the room.

"I'm too angry, upset, frustrated, humiliated and damn right fucked off at you to talk calmly about love and what we have." He yelled.

Draco expected as much, "Okay I'll go stay somewhere for a few days. But this isn't over, it can't be Harry. It just can't. We can talk once you calmed down."

Harry nodded. Arms hanging down and fists clenched. Draco walked up to Harry, he was stood ridged and was unmoving.

Draco hugged him, "I love you Harry. I won't give up on us. I will be back. I'll be thinking of you and I'll miss you. See you soon." He stepped away, collected the suitcase full of random things and some clothes and left Harry alone in their bedroom.

Harry spent the first few days remembering all the embarrassing things he said and did in front of Cooper. Painstakingly thinking back to every conversation and looking at it in a new light, now he knew it was Draco. By the third day he knew he had two options, he could fixate on it and let it destroy their relationship. Or he could let it go, move on and forgive Draco. To try and keep what they have.

Harry wasn't sure he could let it go, but he knew he couldn't let Draco go either. These last two years had been the best two years ever. He loved Draco with all that he was and he hated being away from him.

Harry had taken the few days off work to clear his head, he didn't want to see Draco. However now he wanted to talk to him. He floo'ed to the Ministry and headed for Draco's new office. It was bigger as he was now the head of department.

Harry knocked and strode in. Draco was hunched over his desk writing something. He looked up at Harry and stopped writing. His heart beating faster, his head dizzy and his mouth dry. This was it, this was the moment when Harry said it was over, or he will have him back. Draco could sense it, the tension was thick in the air.

Draco stood and walked around the desk, and perched on the edge. He stayed silent, he didn't want to risk ruining it by opening his mouth.

Harry stared intently at him. They were silent for long moments, maybe if felt longer than it was – it was excruciating waiting for Harry to talk.

"There is nothing more beautiful to me than your smile...no sound sweeter than your laughter...no pleasure greater than holding you in my arms. I realised today that I could never live without you. Come home Draco." He asked voice wavering as he spoke with such honesty,

Draco rushed forwards and threw himself into Harry's arms. He held him tightly and whispered.

"Thank fuck for that. I was so scared you'd leave me. I wouldn't have allowed you to leave, but it would have hurt to know you wanted to. Oh Harry you came back." He squeezed him tighter and smiled as Harry hugged him back.

"I've not forgotten Draco. I still want to talk about it, fully. But I'm happy to work through it and grow as a couple because of it." Harry didn't want Draco to think that it would be a fairy tale – it would be hard work. But being with Draco was worth it.

Draco moved back in with Harry and he explained to Harry that Cooper was initially him, his personality anyway. When he started falling for Harry, he backed off as Cooper and decided to show up. To show Harry how perfect they would be together. He explained that he moved away after the war because he didn't think he'd ever be accepted and when he heard Harry defend him and talk like he missed him. He realised that he didn't care what everyone thought as long as he had Harry's approval. He returned to England as Draco confident enough because of what Harry had said to Cooper.

He apologised for not telling Harry immediately when they started dating, but he didn't want to ruin what they had. Then it got harder and harder as time went on.

Now it was one year after they had their near miss – the almost end of it all. Together for three years in total. They were stronger than ever, and very much in love.

They were around at Ron and Hermione's, babysitting whilst they had a much needed evening out together as a couple.

"Draco love," Harry started.

"Yes." Draco replied.

"How do you feel about starting a family of our own soon?" Harry seriously asked.

Draco had Hugo asleep in his lap so he couldn't lean forwards in surprise. Instead he raised his eyebrows, and quietly responded, "Soon?"

Harry looked worried, "Oh well maybe not soon if you're not ready." He thought they were ready.

"Oh no it's not that Harry. I'd love to start a family with you. I just thought I would be married first before I started a family." Draco explained.

Harry grinned "That can be arranged."

Draco rolled his eyes, "That better not be your lame attempt at a proposal. I will refuse to answer until you purpose in a way I deem acceptable."

Harry laughed, "Deal."

Harry spent the rest of the evening trying to come up with a unique and special proposal. He waited for a few weeks, keeping Draco on his toes waiting for him to purpose.

Harry finished work early on Friday and set about getting ready for Draco's return home.

Draco walked through the front door and the house was silent and dark. Draco was about to call out for Harry, when his stag Patronus cantered up to him.

Harry's voice said, "Follow the ribbon."

The stag vanished and Draco noticed for the first time that a red ribbon was at his feet and attached to it was a small piece of parchment.

He picked it up and read:

_Draco, _

_I have left you some notes, each is a perfect moment in our relationship where I either started falling for you, or fell more deeply in love with you. Moments that define our relationship and that I cherish._

_Moment number one_

_Your trial. That was the very first moment that I noticed the real you. Not the cold, indifferent and rude person you were in school. (No offense)_

_But a young man who was lost and scared. A man who wasn't selfish, who thought of his family and what would happen to them. _

_I saw a glimpse of the real you and from that moment on I longed to know you better._

_Follow the ribbon to reach each moment._

Draco smiled and removed his robe and tie. He looked at the ribbon he was holding and followed it through the hall into the living room. Where another note was attached to the ribbon.

_Moment number two_

_Returning your wand. I didn't understand what was happening, but now I look back on that moment. I know it was the moment that I wanted you stay in my life. I hated that you were leaving the country._

_I may not have admitted it to myself at the time, but I was very attracted to you. I love many things about you Draco and I could list at least 100 reasons off the top of my head, read all the notes and come find me. I may tell you the reasons I love you._

Draco wondered how many notes there would be. He stepped forwards and after a few steps saw another note.

_Moment number three_

_The moment __**I**__ first saw you again. As you and I both know you saw me again as Cooper – we will ignore that._

_When you approached me at the Ministry and you asked me out for a celebratory drink. In that moment I felt such intense relief that you had returned to the UK. I felt secure knowing you were nearby and that you were safe._

_I was proud of you for getting a job at the Ministry and achieving all that you have. One of the reasons I love you is because you are driven and ambitious._

Draco had wound the ribbon up as he went along, picking off the notes and putting them in his pocket. He smiled at Harry's grand romantic gesture, it was cheesy and it was perfect. He hurried forwards and found the next note attached to the ribbon in the kitchen.

_Moment number four_

_The moment I realised that you were Cooper and that meant that day at my flat, you had a whole conversation with yourself. Pretending to be two different people. Only you – you crazy, mental and loveable fool would do something like that. _

_You are not afraid to make a fool out of yourself, for us and you make me laugh every day. _

Draco cringed he was embarrassed by the fact he had a two way conversation with himself – but it was definitely worth it.

He followed the ribbon to the back door and saw it was ajar. The ribbon continued out the door into the back garden. The next note was just outside the door.

_Moment number five_

_The first morning I woke up next to you. Was one of the greatest moments of my life. You are very beautiful Draco and even now after three years of waking up to you, I still feel the same. That moment when I wake up and look at you – my heart always skips a beat. You take my breath away._

Draco wanted to reach Harry and kiss him senseless – he was amazing and he was his. Draco followed the ribbon down the back steps and across the grass. Harry had set the path Draco should take with candles. He followed the ribbon and he picked up another note. The whole garden was filled with candles, some on the ground and some charmed to float in the air.

_Moment number six_

_I know you are growing impatient – but not long now my love I promise._

_The sixth moment I chose to share, is the moment we first told each other we loved one another. I've never loved anyone before and I will never love anyone again; it is you and only you from here on out. _

_Thank you for being you and being so loveable. Also thank you for loving me in return – I will spend the rest of our time together thanking my lucky stars that you returned my love._

Draco had always felt he was the lucky one, to have Harry and to be loved by Harry. The rest of the ribbon was very long and led to the wooden gazebo. The ribbon ended and there was one final note attached the end. The last note read:

_For all these reasons and more, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?_

Draco was overwhelmed. He looked up and noticed that Harry had decorated the gazebo. It was full of more candles, rose petals on the floor and a stand with an ice bucket – in which a bottle of champagne sat chilling.

Draco looked around for Harry – he couldn't see him.

"Harry." He called.

No answer.

He stepped out of the gazebo and looked around the garden, when he looked back to the Gazebo Harry was there, bent down on one knee and holding open a small box. Draco heart melted and he beamed at Harry. He slowly walked back to him.

"Draco I love you. Will you marry me?" Harry asked sincerely.

Draco dropped to his knees and took the ring out of the box.

"Yes. Yes Harry I'll marry you." He was overjoyed.

Harry took the ring off of Draco and slid it onto his finger. They embraced and kissed lovingly, with tenderness.

Pulling away Harry rest his forehead against Draco's forehead. "To the rest of our lives together." Non-verbally summoning the champagne and glasses.

They toasted to their future, marriage, kids and many, many more moments together.

- The End -


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this isn't an update. I just wanted to rant.

I woke up really happy as a received a beautiful review for my story 'Surviving', thank you BlueSecretGarden.

Sadly my mood has been ruined. Someone – a guest reviewer. Has left a review for this fic and had hinted that I may have copied and pasted this story.

I certainly did not and I am very much offended and rather pissed off at the accusation. You could have at least left it under your name so I could have replied defending myself. If there is another story out their similar then I am not aware of it and I am sorry to whoever wrote that, but I did not copy it.

I am so annoyed that I am not in the writing mood now. So yeah thanks for ruining my day.

**Update -**Thank you to everyone who has sent reviews/PMs of support. You guys have made me forget that cowards anonymous accusation. I have regained my confidence and will continue writing. I am overwhelmed by everyone's support. Happy once again - thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

To guest reviewer,

Thank you for your updated review. I know you still feel like I have copied this story.

I have no idea what story your are referring to. If you give me the writers name of the other story or the name of the fic, I can see myself what you mean. I can also contact the other writer. I only recently started writing and reading fanfic, maybe since June this year.

My work may be similar to this story you are referring to, but I have never read it. I do not recognise the story you are explaining. I guess it is only coincidental.

I didn't say I would stop writing. I said I didn't feel like writing. I meant that day. My mood was on a downer and I didn't feel like writing today, I didn't mean not ever.

Like I said I am new to fanfic and I have never been accused of plagiarism, it was a shock. I know I should have handled it better but I was upset that I had been accused of copying.

I have not copied anyone else's work - I do not know what else I can say. I hope the other writer gets in touch so I can read it and speak with them. Sorry I had to reply like this, but you posted as guest so I couldn't reply via PM.

Thank you for your comments. But maybe next time PM me or something - I hope you continue to read my stories.


End file.
